


Cuddle Crew

by silver_drip



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Avengers, Physical Therapy, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony never knew who his father was and never became Iron Man. Bucky was born a few decades after WWII. They still end up becoming Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Crew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Temul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temul/gifts).



> For Temul. Swear I'll write to you soon.
> 
> I was going to originally make this FrostIron, but decided to write it so that non-shippers could enjoy it too :)
> 
> Notes: Tony has his mother's last name, Carbonell. Loki is an Avenger.

* * *

“We have an unknown variable,” Natasha announced to the group. Steve was immediately on alert. Loki gave her his full concentration.

“What sort of variable?” Steve asked, using his Captain America voice.

“It has to do with Bruce.”

“I just saw our shieldbrother but an hour ago. Nothing seemed to be amiss,” Thor added in, looking perplexed.

“He didn’t seem strange at all to you?”

“He was humming and reading, nothing particularly strange.”

“Have you ever heard him hum before?”

“No,” Loki answered for his brother.

“So what?” Clint leaned forward in the seat. “You think he’s been abducted by Skrull or something?”

“It’s worth looking into.” Natasha looked at Steve pointedly who nodded in agreement.

“Natasha, look at Bruce’s last few weeks of activity. Loki, place a tracking spell on him. Clint, I need you on alert to follow Bruce whenever he leaves the building.”

* * *

Loki kept a close eye on Bruce’s location. He never left their SHIELD issued housing other than for missions.

He did start noticing what Natasha had seen though.

Bruce was more relaxed. His expression was no longer pinched. He walked with more confidence.

“Maybe he’s just getting laid,” Clint said after almost a month of the team keeping an extra watch on Bruce.

“He only leaves here for missions.”

“Plenty of people come and go in this apartment complex, both SHIELD staff and their families,” Natasha pointed out.

“Twenty dollars on him banging that mousy chick from IT!” Clint shouted as he slapped the coffee table beside him.

“No one take that bet,” Steve said, even though no one was going to.

“Spoilsports,” Clint grumbled.

* * *

 

“I’m right!” Clint was practically bouncing as he entered the dining room. “Well, 80% right at least.”

“12% at best,” Natasha said, trailing behind him.

“Nat! At least 50%.” She hummed in response, making it clear she didn’t agree. “Bruce is sleeping with—”

“If this person isn’t an enemy and Bruce isn’t a Skrull then it’s none of our business,” Steve said, cutting in.

“But—” Steve gave Clint a pointed look. “Fine.”

Loki snickered as Clint stomped away.

* * *

Bruce was shaking, trying to hold back his emotions.

“He’ll be fine,” Loki whispered, his eyes focused on Steve’s prone form. The super soldier’s skin was ashen, only bruises giving him any color.

“It’s my fault.”

“No, it’s not.” Natasha tried to put her hand on his shoulder, but Bruce flinched away. “Dr. Doom is the one who placed the illusion on Steve.”

“I was the one who attacked him though. All of you could tell it was actually Steve, but I— but the _Hulk_ just kept attacking. I don’t know if I can—” Bruce rushed over to the hospital phone and began punching in numbers. “Can you meet me at Calvary Hospital. It’s an emergency.” A moment later Bruce let out a relieved sigh before sitting down in the chair furthest away from Steve.

“Who did you call?” Clint asked. Bruce looked over at him and opened his mouth, but said nothing. “Perhaps a certain brunette with an evil twin goatee?”

“Now is not the time,” Natasha said sharply and Clint deflated. “Bruce, do you want me to get your friend? They might not be able to get through hospital security.”

“He’ll get here,” Bruce said softly. He was staring at the needle that had to be practically shot into Steve’s hand and vein so that it could penetrate his skin.

Natasha stared at Bruce and nodded before brushing a lock of Steve’s hair away from his face.

The room was quite, save for the heart monitor.

* * *

There was a rap on the hospital door. It was upbeat compared to the somber mood of the group.

Before anyone could respond, Bruce was vaulting for the door. He wrenched it open and fell into waiting arms.

Bruce’s shaking stop immediately, as he breathed in the stranger’s scent. The other man squeezed him tightly.

“How about we sit down? I think you’d like that.” Bruce nodded, burying his face against the stranger’s neck. Bruce was turned around, still in a hug, and walked over to the vacated chair. He eased down and Bruce sat on his lap. The stranger took off Bruce’s glasses, allowing him to nuzzle against him easier.

Bruce’s breathing evened out.

The stranger didn’t look at anyone, but Bruce. His hand trailed up and began massaging the back of Bruce’s neck, causing Bruce to practically melt into the embrace.

Bruce almost looked asleep when the stranger spoke again.

“Let’s go back to your place.”

Bruce nodded groggily before the pair left.

* * *

“Where’s Bruce?” Steve asked while pulling out his IV. Loki knew how much he hated them.

“With his boyfriend,” Clint answered and jumped out of range of Natasha’s sharp elbow jab.

“He was feeling tense and went back to his apartment with a friend,” Natasha clarified, edging towards Clint. He hid behind Thor who chuckled.

“I need to—” Loki held out his cell phone to Steve, Bruce’s number already queued up. Steve nodded in thanks and hit the send button. He was clutching the phone tightly and Loki briefly worried he’d have to buy a new one again. Thor had a tendency to accidently break phones while playing games on them. “He’s not answering.”

“Can I go get him?” Clint asked, barely containing his enthusiasm.

“I think Bruce would rather have me relay any messages,” Loki said while looking at Clint with a poorly hidden grin. “I will, of course, keep anything I see to myself.”

“Just tell him I’m awake and healing. He shouldn’t feel bad. I don’t want to interrupt him while he’s palling around.” Loki nodded before sticking his tongue out at Clint. Loki heard his indignant squawk as he faded away.

Loki reappeared in front of the door to Bruce’s apartment. He knocked and a moment later the stranger opened the door.

“Brucie-Bear, one of your co-workers is here,” he said, but didn’t stand aside for Loki to step in. Loki glanced over at him. He’d change his clothing, discarding his shirt and replacing his jeans with sweatpants.

“They can come it,” Bruce called out before appearing from his room, wearing his pajamas. His hair was a mess as he fumbled to put his glasses on.

Loki wanted to tease Bruce, but knew that he was still stressed from the earlier fight. He’d leave the jokes for a better time.

“Steve is awake,” Loki said, keeping his eye on Bruce’s ‘friend’ as he went to the small kitchen and pulled out a kettle. He was familiar with the layout of Bruce’s apartment, not just a one-time visitor.

“I should go—”

“He does not wish to interrupt, only for you to know he’s doing fine. I estimate that he’ll be released from the hospital by tomorrow evening.” Loki’s news was not met with enthusiasm. Bruce crumbled in on himself. His friend was quick to intervene, walking over and hugging Bruce from behind. They were nearly the same height, but Loki could see the stranger whispering against Bruce’s shoulder. Bruce let out a slow breath.

“Yeah, thanks, Tony.” Bruce patted the arms that were circled around him and Tony stepped back. “I’ll be ready in a second, Loki.” Bruce went into the kitchen and pulled out a check book from a drawer. Loki kept his expression blank as Bruce filled out the check while Tony disappeared into the bedroom. Bruce shifted on his feet nervously. “Mind not telling the others about this?” Bruce asked softly.

“Only if you cook that wonderful eggplant dish sometime this week,” Loki said while smiling. Bruce returned the expression while straightening up. He pulled on shoes that Clint would call ‘old man loafers’, still in his pajamas.

Tony reappeared in his clothes from earlier, along with a duffle bag on his shoulder. He gave Bruce another hug and the check was exchanged in the embrace.

“Be careful, you crazy kids.” Tony waved at them both while leaving.

* * *

Bruce was cooking in Loki’s and Thor’s kitchen. They’d decided to make it a team dinner which automatically meant it was to be held here since everyone else only had small flats instead of a double.

Clint was perched on the counter, peeling a potato.

“Who was Mr. Sexy Goatee?” Clint asked, a long strip of potato peel swirling into his lap.

“Mr. Who?” Bruce cast a teasing grin at Clint.

“That’s Dr. Who to you! And you know exactly who I’m talking about.” Clint tossed the bare potato and it landed in a bowl of water, splashing Loki. He wiped his face dry.

“I will get you back for that, Barton.”

“Whatever you say, Odinson.” Clint grabbed another potato. “Where did you meet him? How long have you been seeing each other? Has he brought you flowers? Does he have tattoos?”

“He has a Prince Albert,” Bruce deadpanned and Clint nearly fell off the counter in shock.

“Prince Albert?” Thor asked while walking into the kitchen. “Is there more royalty coming to dinner?”

“ _Coming_ ,” Clint whispered to himself, trying to contain his giggles. Bruce rolled his eyes.

“It’s just the team.” Thor shrugged light-heartedly and grabbed a beer from the fridge. “Keep peeling or I’ll call Nat in.”

Clint bit his tongue and went back to his potato.

* * *

“Tasha, doesn’t he have to report who he’s sleeping with to SHIELD, for safety reasons.”

“Clint.” There was a clear warning in Natasha’s voice.

“Maybe I should ask Coulson. I bet Bruce had to fill out some sort of form.” Clint gasped dramatically. “No, I should ask Fury! He knows _everything_.”

“I’m sure that would go wonderfully,” Loki said. “Like when you asked him about how he got his eyepatch.” Clint visibly paled.

* * *

Loki could feel Clint following him, though Clint didn’t actually know he was following him. Loki was wearing a glamour, disguised as Bruce’s friend, Tony.

Clint was doing an admirable job tailing him, but Loki kept putting obstacles in his way.

He’d switched trains twice, taken a taxi, and was now walking down a crowded sidewalk.

Loki stopped at a crossing and sensed Clint coming in to pick his pocket. At the last second he shifted to the side, his coat covering his back pockets.

The light turned and he went with the crowd on the crosswalk. Clint tried to make another swipe at his wallet, but Loki ‘stumbled’.

He could almost feel Clint’s frustration.

* * *

“He’s a spy,” Clint said resolutely. He’d just gotten back from the third time he’d ‘lost’ the trail.

“He does look kind of familiar.” Natasha gave a thoughtful look, in on the mischief.

“See! We’ve got to tell Bruce!”

“Litvinenko…” Natasha froze in place and Loki would have to applaud her acting later. Simultaneously the two spies made it to the door. Loki followed behind them with long strides.

“Spell it open!” Clint made a gesture to the doorknob, hopping from foot to foot.

“He never locks his door,” Natasha supplied and Clint was pawing at the knob before she even finished speaking.

“Bruce!” Clint stopped short and Loki snickered. “That’s— You couldn’t have gotten back here already!” Tony and Bruce were laying on the couch together, both giving Clint a look of confusion. “He was on one of those tourist barges— He— Loki!” Clint wheeled on him and Loki burst out laughing.

“Maybe he’s a _magic_ spy,” Loki teased and Natasha started laughing.

“Can you take your shenanigans elsewhere,” Bruce said while sighing. Tony snuggled against him, looking unbothered by their presence.

“They don’t know about us, Brucey-Bear?” Tony’s voice was almost sickeningly innocent.

“I didn’t know if you’d be okay with it, honey.”

“You know I get all my business by word of mouth.”

“Maybe I just want to keep you all to myself.” Bruce’s eyes were bright as he spoke.

“Babe, you can’t afford to keep me.”

“Super-heroing doesn’t pay like it used to.”

“He’s a…”

“Physical therapist,” Bruce said before Clint could embarrass himself further. “Cuddle therapy works.”

“It’s only one of my many services though.” Tony wiggled his eyebrows at Clint.

“Just give them one of your cards and stop messing with the resident archer,” Bruce said and Tony perked up.

“An archer? How’s your rotator cuff? Any shoulder pain?” Tony practically vaulted over the couch to them, wearing only loose pants.

“I’m fine.”

“That’s not what your stance says.” Tony almost sounded like he was scolding Clint as he went through his bag. “And you!” He stood up, looking at Natasha. “You need to dance! Some real classy stuff— Bruce, where do you keep the pens?”

“There’s one right beside your bag.”

“Oh, thanks.” Tony scribbled something on the back of one of the cards.

“This is Pepper Potts’ number. Ask her about her ballet classes— Don’t let her try to talk you into a certain class, insist that she see you in person first. She’s always trying to put people in the lower classes because she thinks people are overconfident and will end up hurting themselves. Which is true.” Tony turned to Loki after handing Natasha the business card. He looked Loki up and down. “You should get a cat. You need a cat. If you don’t get a cat, I’m going to get you a cat.”

“I don’t want a cat,” Loki stated bluntly.

“Who doesn’t want a cat?”

“I’m allergic.”

“Liar, liar, pants on fire. Fine. No cat. Your loss. You’re going to look back on this day and say ‘Wow, Tony was right. I should have gotten a cat’. You’ll see.”

“I highly doubt that.”

“Then you’re highly wrong.” Loki felt himself bristling up, but before he could lash out his hand was encompassed by both of Tony’s. “Next best thing would be cuddle therapy then. It doesn’t have to be me or anyone I work with, but consider getting some snuggles in. They’re wonderful.” He released Loki’s hand. Loki looked down at where the warmth was fading away from his hand. There was a card in it.

* * *

“It’s a legitimate business,” Natasha said, staring at her laptop. “Also, they’re a pro at getting tax exemptions.” She closed her laptop. Clint was still pouting.

“On Asgard warriors are known to ‘cuddle’ to preserve warmth on quests. There is no need for it outside of cold nights and certainly no businesses to provide such services.”

“We do have prostitution though,” Loki pointed out, feeling a bit put out. He was still off balance from his encounter with the fast talking cuddler. “I’m sure they’d be willing to cuddle.”

“Especially after a good romp.” Thor laughed to himself and Loki did his best not to think about how much gold Thor had spent in brothels.

“Prostitution is disgusting,” Natasha said firmly. No one tried to oppose her. There was obviously a story there. No doubt it was far from pleasant.

“I don’t understand. Why would Bruce hire someone to cuddle with?”

“Cuddling releases oxytocin,” Natasha explained. “It makes one feel more connected to others, happier, and more relaxed.”

“All good things for Bruce.”

“We should still do a background check on Tony though,” Clint said.

“I emailed Coulson. Cuddle Crew is covered by SHIELD’s insurance. Bruce was referred by a SHIELD doctor. Phil is actually the one that vetted Tony.”

“Coulson knew and didn’t tell us?” Clint whined.

“It’s none of our business who Bruce spends time with or hires,” Steve said, putting a stop to Clint’s complaining.

* * *

“Bruce, is it okay if I set up an appointment with Tony?” Steve asked in the middle of dinner.

“That’s fine. It’s not like I have a claim over him or something.”

“I know, but he is part of your private life. I don’t want to overstep.”

“You’re not overstepping. Tony’s really helped me out.”

“If you’re sure…”

“I’m sure.”

* * *

“I’m cashing in one of my movie picks,” Steve announced as he flopped down onto a couch. Loki handed him a bowl of popcorn.

“What? No, your taste sucks.” Clint slumped in his chair.

“It’s not my fault that I don’t know any modern actors. I just choose the movies that sound interesting to me. Anyway, I’m choosing from a list this time.” Steve held up a piece of torn paper. The messy scrawl on it was not his. “Tony made some recommendations for me after we watched a movie together.”

“I thought he got paid to snuggle, not to watch movies.” Clint was eyeing the piece of paper, reading the titles from across the room.

A blush dusted Steve’s face.

“I didn’t have much to talk about and I didn’t want to just cuddle. That would be awkward.”

“Tony always has a few DVDs in his bag. You should get him to read to you sometime,” Bruce said while smiling softly.

“I still think it’s weird, but if we watch Flash Gordon I’m willing to let it go.”

“Is it on the list?”

“Yup.”

“Then we can watch it.”

* * *

“Tony took the ‘liberty’ of hiring one of his coworkers for me,” Clint said grouchily. His arms were crossed over his chest and he looked like a pouting teenager.

“How’d it go?”

“Kate has a really cool dog. Lucky is missing an eye.”

“And your shoulder?” Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I have another appointment next week.”

* * *

“Look at this cat that I just happened to have brought by for absolutely no reason.”

“How did you get in here, Tony?” Loki asked, eyeing the orange fur ball.

“Thor let me in.”

“Get out of my apartment.”

He dropped the cat and was out the door before Loki could stop him.

* * *

“Brother, look what cuddler Tony left outside of our door!” Thor was holding up a new litter box and there was cat food, litter, and toys at his feet.

* * *

Loki stared at the cat.

The cat stared at him.

A worthy opponent.

* * *

“Tony wants to set me up with a different member of the Cuddle Crew,” Steve said, looking like a lost puppy.

“Did he say why?” Bruce asked.

“Bucky is apparently a better fit. I had just gotten comfortable with Tony though.”

“Tony knows what he’s doing. I wouldn’t worry about it.”

* * *

Loki walked out of his room, Olive purring on his shoulder. He was going to scold Thor for making so much noise, but stopped short.

Thor was on the couch. Tony was sitting on his lap. Steve was also there, along with a man Loki didn’t recognize. They were all playing some sort of cartoon racing game.

“Oh, _hell_ _no_. You’re gonna get it for sending that red shell my way.” Tony twisted to the side, bumping Thor’s arm and causing his car to run off the bridge.

“You fight dirty, cuddler,” Thor bellowed, resting his chin on Tony’s shoulder and holding him in place.

“That’s the only way Tony ever wins,” the stranger with a metal arm said, even though he was elbowing Steve, trying to throw him off course.

“Laugh it up, Barnes. Just remember who does your taxes.”

“I’m capable of doing my own taxes, thank you very much.”

“ _Lies_ , dirty, stinking lies. What’s 389 times 7?”

“You know I can’t do mental math! Stevie, he’s bullying me!”

“Play nice, kids,” Steve said blandly, his eyes fixed on the TV.

Loki retreated to his room, putting a silencing spell on it so he could play with his cat in peace.

* * *

Movie night had become a strange affair.

Tony always brought over a golden retriever named Lucky who laid on Clint’s feet. Bruce was spooning with Tony. Natasha was periodically texting. Steve and Bucky sat in a loveseat, Bucky leaning on the other man. Loki had his cat on his lap.

The only thing that remained the same was Thor’s need to eat a whole bowl of popcorn during the movie.

* * *

The note was simple.

_We have Tony Carbonell and James Barnes. They will be executed if Steven Rogers does not come to Canarsie Pier at 5pm alone and unarmed._

Loki was using a spell on it, trying to divine the sender, but getting nowhere.

They were all already in the quinjet since the note had been delivered just after 4.

“I knew something was wrong when Bucky didn’t show for our session yesterday.” Steve was pacing in the plane. “He would have at least left a message if he had to cancel.”

“These things happen when you’re associated with SHIELD,” Natasha said calmly from the pilot seat.

“ _No_ , these things happen when someone associates with us.”

“He’s right,” Bruce whispered. “We’re not meant to get close to civilians. We have too many enemies.”

“They’re not children,” Loki cut in. “They’re capable of judging whether or not they should associate with us.”

“Aye,” Thor agreed. “Bucky was a warrior. He is a keen judge of risks.”

“But Tony—”

“Makes his own decisions.”

Clint walked from the back of the quinjet, phone in hand.

“Coulson has secured Kate and Pepper. We don’t need to worry about them.”

“And Lucky?”

“He’s with them.” Clint smiled slightly, glad that he wasn’t the only one thinking about the service dog.

Loki was silently grateful that his cat hadn’t been pulled into this mess.

They landed just out of sight of the pier.

* * *

There was a small explosion before they even reached the pier.

Steve picked up his pace. Loki turned himself invisible and teleported closer.

An old looking building was engulfed in flames and it was quickly spreading.

Loki took in a deep breath, casting a spell to sense survivors, but the flames were too distracting.

Instead, he called upon the water beneath and around the pier. He maneuvered it high above the fire before letting it go.

The fire hissed like an animal, barely even faltering its progression.

Loki slashed his hand through the air as the other Avengers reached him. Green emitted from his fingertips, ghosting over the water and raising up a wave.

There was another explosion just before the wave hit.

Steve went charging forward immediately, despite the flames still licking at the inside of the building. Bruce’s clothing tore open as he transformed into the Hulk.

“I put a spell on us,” Loki shouted over the noise. “It will protect you from the fire so long as you don’t stay in the flames for too long.”

Loki stayed back, focusing on putting out the fire.

* * *

Only a few walls were still standing. They had contained the worst of it, but…

“You don’t know that,” Natasha said, gripping Steve’s shoulder in a way that should have been reassuring.

Bruce was still in his other form, sitting in the ashes forlornly.

“Aye, we did not find cuddler Bucky’s metal arm. They may not have even been here.” Thor was flanking Steve’s other side. “Bucky is a brave warrior and Tony is quick witted.”

Steve didn’t respond, only stared at his ash covered shield.

Clint was talking to Coulson and a firefighter.

Loki was staring at the top of a barrel where he’d poured clean water, scrying. If there was even a spark of life in either of them he’d find their location.

It was tiring work as he kept pushing his spell outward, trying to cover more area.

Worry was starting to gnaw at him. Somewhere along the line Loki had actually become friends with the normal mortals, though they were far from normal now that he thought about it.

Along with that, Tony had given him Olive. The orange cat was a soothing companion and kept Loki company when he couldn’t stand being around anyone else.

The image in the water cleared.

“They’re alive!” Loki shouted. The Avengers ran over. Loki made the shifting image zoom out. “They’re somewhere in the water.” The image was veiled by the darkness of the night, but he could make out Tony swimming with Bucky behind him in a bright orange life vest. Loki twisted the image around, trying to see any sort of landmarks. Tony began waving and calling out, though Loki couldn’t hear what he was saying through the spell. Loki turned the image again, giving a clear view of a boat. “The Bell Star, a boat named Bell Star is about to pick them up!”

Coulson pulled out his phone and called the Coast Guard.

* * *

“I’m fine,” Tony said, shrugging off the paramedic. “Go help Bucky. He’s the one that was unconscious. Bum slept during the whole escape!” Tony laughed before flinching.

“Mr. Carbonell we need your full account of what happened,” Coulson said in a calm voice. The Avengers were on the peripheral, pushed back by the ambulances and paramedics.

“Agent.” Tony glared at Coulson, but there was no heat behind it. “Some Russian guys kidnapped us from a taxi. They tazered Bucky which made his arm short out and the tazer explode. No tazer meant they had to hit me over the head, which was oww. When I woke Bucky was having a panic attack. The Russians were going to shoot him for making so much noise. He passed out before they could though. Idiots left us alone in a locked room. I had to take a few parts from Bucky’s arm to make something that goes boom. Only way out was down. I had to carry Bucky and he weighs a ton, by the way. I put him in a life jacket and tied a rope to its handle and my belt loop. When we were a safe distance away the bomb went off. I didn’t take into account how far back it would push us out, along with the current, so I had to haul his unconscious ass through the water before either of us could get hypothermia, but I’m no Rose and I never let go, definitely wouldn’t have let go of a giant sapphire necklace if I had one—”

“Please stay on topic, Mr. Carbonell.”

“What else is there to say? A boat saw us and now we’re here.”

* * *

“I made cupcakes, but I burned them,” Steve said in the entrance to the hospital room.

“It’s the thought that counts,” Bucky said while Tony snorted in laughter.

“Get in here, you creepers. You’re probably clogging up the hallway.” The Avengers shuffled in, some looking guilty why the others were smiling.

“Turn that frown upside down, Stevie,” Bucky teased. It only made Steve’s shoulders sink further. “None of that guilt bullshit. We’re fine.”

“Which is why you’re in a hospital bed.”

“This? Blame Tony. Water got into my arm because this idiot didn’t close the paneling correctly. The added weight put stress on my shoulder. I’m going to need surgery, but it’s nothing compared to when I first lost my arm.”

“I can’t believe you’re blaming me,” Tony whined, leaning on Bucky’s bed. “I was certain I closed it.”

“He can make a bomb out of fishing supplies and wires, but he doesn’t know how to close a damn panel.”

“Is this what I get for saving your life? Complaints?”

“I’m just saying you could have done better.”

Their back and forth went on and it was clear that they were enjoying themselves.

“It’s kind of silly, but we did get you something,” Natasha said, interrupting their chaotic banter.

“Please tell me it’s a cheeseburger. The hospital has terrible food,” Tony joked, smiling at them all.

“We’ll pick some up later.” Natasha rolled her eyes at them while smiling. “We were talking to Coulson and we realized you two have been a part of the team for a few months now, so we’d like to make it official.” She pulled out two freshly laminated Avengers Membership cards.

Tony hopped up and took them from her.

“Wow,” Tony said while looking at them.

“Just wow?” Loki asked dryly, holding back a grin. Tony glanced at them all, smiling mischievously.

“Wow, I can probably get free coffee with this.”


End file.
